One method of producing foundry molds is to utilize a quick-setting sand, resin, catalyst mixture. These materials are kept separated until a mold is to be made, at which time the three materials must be mixed, with the mixture then being fed to a molding machine. In order to obtain molds of the desired strength, the sand, resin and catalyst must be rapidly and intimately or thoroughly mixed, due to the quick-setting nature of the mixture.